marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hsien-Kuan Shen Xorn (Earth-2299)
History The mentor responsible for training Generation X, Lady Xorn is the Chinese mutant granddaughter of Kuan-Shen Xorn, and the third and most recent member of the Xorn family. She appeared shortly after the mutant race has been reborn with the dispersion of the Phoenix Force, and immediately allied with Charles Xavier, going to teach as a professor at the Xavier Institute from Higher Learning. Hsien-Kuan Shen Xorn is a gentle teacher, and even maternal, but she makes herself heard and shows authority when necessary. Powers and Abilities Powers All three Xorns have a star that acts as their head, although in different states. Kuan-Yin's star was in an active state, as a miniature sun, while Shen's star is in a state of collapse, as a miniature black hole. Finally, Hsien-Kuan Shen's star is a quasar and produces more energy in one second than a billion suns put together. Hsien-Kuan Shen is also an omni-level telepath, the same level as Onslaught. These abilities combine to produce some unique powers. Telepathy: Lady Xorn is able to read minds and project her own thoughts into the minds of others over vast distances, with little to no resistance from even the most powerful telepaths. *'Telepathic Illusions': Ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *'Telepathic Camouflage': Ability to mask herself and others' presence from those around her. Can telepathically disguise herself, making her appearance to those around her quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguises). *'Mind Blast': Ability to place large amounts of information in another mind. *'Mind Control': Ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can also allow her to completely shut down several peoples' minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. Lady Xorn's telepathic control was so powerful that she was one of the few to completely control Hulk (albeit in a calm state), despite the green goliath's immense resistance to psychic manipulation. *'Mind Possession': Ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *'Mind Alteration': Ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *'Mental Amnesia': Ability to cause loss of particular memories, and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. Powerful enough to make a person have total mental paralysis. *'Psionic Shield': Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of the telepath and of other minds that is sufficient to protect her from other omega-Level telepaths. In summary, she refers to the erection of mental blocks preventing the free access to the conscious and subconscious mind of someone. *'Psionic Blasts': She can project psionic force bolts, which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. Even without being fully evolved, her psionic blasts affected Juggernaut, even though Juggernaut was wearing his helmet which protected him from very powerful psychics, slowing him down enough to be hit. *'Astral Projection': Ability to travel and communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, she can use her powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. She cannot engage in long-range astral projection on the earthly plane. *'Astral Plane Tap': Hsien-Kuan Shen has the ability to tap into the enormous psychic resources of the astral plane in order to manipulate matter and energy. *'Astral Travel': Capable of forging psi-links to travel in astral form. *'Material Astral Projection': Give substance to astral energy to solidify psychic forms or forge protective psi-armor and even pull the astral projections of other telepaths into the physical world. *'Psychometry': Can read residual thought imprints left on objects touched by people. *'Telepathic Immunity': Lady Xorn's mind is immune to all traces of telepathy, especially with a duplicate of Magneto's helmet, so that it is effectively impossible to manipulate or read her mind. However, her telepathy is capable of still allowing her psionic power to be used on other beings. *'Mental Detection': She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a vast but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Telekinesis: Telekinetically, Lady Xorn is capable of very fine control over objects; she can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.), and just as quickly and easily assemble complex devices. This has even enabled her to attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, Lady Xorn could detect if a seal was hermetic or not by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. She could even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules, by the amount of atoms present. On larger levels, Lady Xorn can levitate great weights, into the tons, but her upper limit has remained undisclosed. *'Force-Fields': Ability to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of aereal attacks (even filtering bacteria from the air). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown, but it is believed that she could probably protect herself from harm at the ground zero detonation of a one-kiloton nuclear warhead (4.18 terajoules of energy from the heat, concussive force, and radiation) with ease. Lady Xorn her also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to her body’s form. There does not appear to be any correlation between the telekinetic field's strength and thickness. *'Concussive Blasts': Can project her telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from her brain that can apparently affect matter with concussive force. *'Flight': By levitating herself, she can fly at incredible speeds. *'Intangibility': Can phase through solid matter by mentally shifting her molecules around another object's as she moves forward. *'Telekinetic Holograms': Her mental fine motor skills are so acute that she can mentally manipulate dust particles and water vapor to refract light-waves and create holograms. Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation: Lady Xorn has some ability to project or manipulate any form of energy that is related to the electromagnetic spectrum. She can fire and absorb bolts of electricity and magnetic force, reverse lasers and other forms of radiation or energy, create enough intense heat as infrared radiation to level a city, and become invisible by deflecting visible light around her body. Heat, or infrared radiation, is part of the electromagnetic spectrum, which also includes visible light, radio waves, ultraviolet light, gamma rays, and x-rays, all of which Lady Xorn can project. She can maintain total control of an entire planet's electromagnetic field and can manipulate it accordingly. She also dispersed a "flame cage" created by the Human Torch, but whether she had simply expanded her personal force field or employed something else entirely is unclear. Lady Xorn once used her powers to create a stable wormhole between two points in space. *'Electromagnetic Sight': Lady Xorn can perceive the world around herself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. She can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings. *'Electromagnetic Pulses': She also has creatively used her telekinesis to channel the Earth's magnetic field through the electro-current of her brain and generate devastating electromagnetic pulses. *'Magnetokinesis': Lady Xorn has the power to shape and manipulate magnetic fields that exist naturally or artificially. She can draw magnetic force from outside herself, or can also generate magnetic force within herself. This power is both psionic and physiological in nature. Lady Xorn can project metal at an unparalleled velocity and place tremendous pressure on metallic substances to liquefy and reshape them, manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to induce aneurysms or unconsciousness, redirect the flow of blood through one's brain to alter thoughts and perceptions or erase a person's mind completely, levitate a person or control a person's actions by manipulating the iron in their bloodstream, remove the iron from the bloodstream entirely through a person's skin, control ferrous particles in the atmosphere, alter the Earth's magnetic field which extends into space as the magnetosphere, prodigiously increase her own strength to superhuman levels, and achieve a wide range of other effects. *'Magnetic Force-Fields': Lady Xorn usually protects herself with a personal force field that she can quickly expand to protect large areas. Her force field has withstood the effects of multiple nuclear weapons, volcanic eruption, the depths of space and attacks from multiple Avengers or X-Men, including Phoenix, Thor, and even Galactus. *'Organic Iron Manipulation': Lady Xorn can control the iron within any organic matter, which allows her to have full control over an opponent's body. Lady Xorn has also demonstrated the ability to control the blood flow within one's body thus causing them to die a quick but painful death. Superhuman Strength: Lady Xorn possesses vast superhuman strength of unknown limits. She can lift or press 100 tons easily without using her psionic, magnetic, telekinetic or reality altering powers to increase her strength. Reality Manipulation: Ability to manipulate reality itself on a potentially cosmic scale. Her abilities are so powerful that she can create "pocket" universes (cosmoses that do not equal our own in size) and alternate realities. Utilizing this power, she was able to effectively create a second sun from nothing, something only powerful cosmic entities have been able to create. Dimensional Sense: Capable of sensing dimensional rifts or anomalies. Abilities Super-Genius Intelligence: Lady Xorn possesses super-genius intellect able to easily match the combined intellects of Charles Xavier and Magneto. With her super-genius intelligence and experienced background, she was able to master her powers. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-2299 Category:Good Characters Category:Chinese Category:Mutants Category:Leaders Category:Telepathy Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Sixth Sense Category:Illusion Creation Category:Camouflage Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Possession Category:Disruption Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Astral Projection Category:Construct Creation Category:Psychometry Category:Telekinesis Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Force Field Generation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Levitation Category:Flight Category:Density Shifting Category:Electrokinesis Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Radiation Manipulation Category:Thermokinesis Category:Invisibility Category:Space Manipulation Category:Energy Senses Category:Super Strength Category:Blood Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Super Smart Category:Omnipotent Category:Pseudo-Original Characters Category:Created by Beastlord5 Category:Living Characters